The present invention relates generally to configuration and management of computer networks. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods, data structures and apparatus for configuration and management of dynamic networks without requiring significant amount of planning, installation, human intervention, and programming of the network devices.
With the dramatic increase in both the popularity and complexity of computer networks, issues relating to formation, configuration and maintenance of computer networks have become increasingly important. In conventionally configured networks, management of the network requires substantial amount of planning, resources, and in most cases, some form of human intervention. For example, even the relatively simple task of configuring a printer on a computer network typically requires a network manager to intervene so as to identify and manually install the appropriate device drivers for that printer.
With these traditional manual approaches to network management, it is not feasible to implement dynamic network management strategies one of which is referred to as xe2x80x9cspontaneous networking.xe2x80x9d As is well known in the art, spontaneous networking generally provides for devices that can be xe2x80x9cplugged intoxe2x80x9d a computer network and be readily available for use without requiring a significant amount human intervention. Recently, there have been new developments in the field of network management. For example, Sun Microsystems""s Jini connection technology, provides mechanisms that enable devices to plug together to form a computer network without requiring significant human intervention.
Unfortunately, these conventional dynamic network management techniques generally require intelligent devices (i.e., devices having both memory resources and processing power so that they can be programmed in order to operate effectively in a spontaneous network). The need to program these devices requires both programming time and programming resources. In addition to wasting valuable network resources, the requirement that each device be specially programmed adversely impacts the capability of the network to operate in a multi-platform environment since it may not feasible to program all devices according to a single standard.
In the view of the foregoing, there is a need for methods, data structures and apparatus for configuration and management of dynamic networks without requiring significant amount of planning, installation, human intervention, and programming of devices.
To achieve the foregoing and other objects and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, methods, data structures and apparatus suitable for configuration and management of dynamic networks is disclosed. In accordance to one aspect of the invention a dynamic network manager is disclosed. In accordance to one embodiment of this aspect of the invention, a dynamic network manager that is a dynamic network manager is disclosed. The dynamic network manager can facilitate configuration of a new device on the computer network.
In one embodiment, the dynamic network manager can detect the presence of a new device by monitoring the transmitted information on the computer network. The dynamic network manager can detect the presence of a new device by monitoring addresses of the packets that are transmitted on the network.
In a preferred embodiment, a dynamic network manager suitable for use in an Ethernet Local Area Network is disclosed. When the presence of a new device is detected, the dynamic network manager can use the Ethernet address associated with the device to identify the device and lookup other device related information for the new device.
In another preferred embodiment, a dynamic network manager capable of configuring a new device on an Ethernet Local Area Network is disclosed. When the presence of a new device is detected, the dynamic network can obtain device drivers and other information necessary to configure the device.
In another embodiment, device drivers are installed by the dynamic network manager to configure the new device on the computer network without requiring significant human intervention.